Tell Me That You Love Me
by Hearts Desire
Summary: MollyScott Hall romance.


A/N- It's been ages since I've written and even more since I've written het, but hell, I feel like it and here we go. Not too good, as you might expect, but -shrug- As always, I own no one.  
  
Title: Tell Me That You Love Me

Rating: PG-13

Author: Hearts Desire

Five years. Five long, frustrating years it had been since she had seen him. To be honest, she never thought she would see him again. He was a troublemaker, had been fired. He wasn't supossed to come back.  
  
But now he was.  
  
But Bischoff was running the show now and they were friends. And Eric believed in his friend. And now he was back. They all were. It was just like last time they had seen each other.  
  
Of course, last time they saw each other, he was leaving.  
  
Leaving his life. Leaving his job. Leaving her.  
  
She never forgave him for that. But over the years, she had smothered the hurt she had felt and found someone knew. He was loving, trusting, caring, and they were in love and slowly .. ever so slowly .. she got over her dark haired past.  
  
She had a new life now. She didn't need her past.  
  
But as soon as she saw him again ...  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the beautiful brunettes thoughts. He put her brush down and got up from her chair in front of the mirror, opening the door before ther could be another knock.  
  
He had his head down to the floor, glancing up when the handle was turned which caught the woman off guard when the door was pulled back. His dark eyes caught hers and they watched each other silently before she stepped back.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
The tall man nodded quietly and entered the room. He looked around the dressing room a bit before looking back at the woman, who was studying him silently.  
  
"What?" he asked softly.  
  
"Nothing. You look good."  
  
"I've cleaned up. Gotten back on track."  
  
"Well you look good. It's done wonders."  
  
"Thanks. .. You look good, too. Just how I remember."  
  
The woman blushed softly inspite of herself and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Except I'm not blonde or wearing dresses to the ring anymore."  
  
He chuckled softly, "True, but you still look the same. In a relative sense, you know."  
  
The brunetter woman nodded and brought her hands to her thighs.  
  
"So .. did you need something?"  
  
"I just needed to see you. It's been a while."  
  
"It has."  
  
"Do you still hate me?"  
  
She blinked in suprise. "I never hated you, Scotty. I loved you."  
  
"Loved?"  
  
"Let's not go there."  
  
"Go where? Where am I going? I asked a question."  
  
"Scott, calm down."  
  
Scott sighed and caught the woman's eyes again. "Okay. I'm calm. Now explain."  
  
"Explain what? There's nothing to explain anymore."  
  
"I left without saying goodbye and you say there's nothing to explain? Damnit, Nora, I thought you'd --"  
  
"Scott, you needed help. You got it. So you didn't say goodbye. So you never called or came to my house --"  
  
"Phones work both ways, and so do roads. If you needed something, you could have found me."  
  
Nora sighed softly and ran a hand over her face. "Scott, I tried calling. I tried going to find you. Your house was for sale when I went by, sold by the time I went back."  
  
"I stayed with the guys. You have Kevin's number, he could have told you where I was if I wasn't with him."  
  
"Well like you said, these things work both ways. Did you try to find me?"  
  
"Yes. I did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Your boyfriend answered."  
  
Nora sighed softly again and caught Scott's eyes. He looked back emotionlessly.  
  
"What am I supossed to say to that?" she finally said, "You weren't around anymore. I got over it. I had to move on."  
  
"You got over me?"  
  
"I guess you can say that."  
  
"What do you think of when you look at me?"  
  
"Scott, please don't do this.."  
  
"What do you see when you look at me?" he repeated.  
  
Giving up, Nora studied the man in front of her silently before speaking.  
  
"I see .. you."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes lightly, "I'm just going to go."  
  
She didn't object as he straightened his shirt and pushed his hand into his pocket, nor when he opened the door. He stepped out slowly and shut the door softly. He nearly made it to his locker room before he was turned around harshly by the shoulder, suddenly pushed against the wall and rewarded with a deep kiss which he melted into.  
  
Gasping softly when the kiss was broke he looked into Nora's eyes once more.  
  
"You know what I really see when I look at you?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love."

-FIN-


End file.
